An internal combustion engine with a cylinder head and a crankcase is known from AT 501 008 A2, wherein the cylinder head comprises a lower and an upper partial cooling chamber, and wherein the two partial cooling chambers are separated from one another by an intermediate deck. The coolant flows from a cooling chamber out of the crankcase into the lower partial cooling chamber and reaches the upper partial cooling chamber via an annular flow transfer between the intermediate deck and a receiving sleeve for a central component, from which the coolant flows via a lateral outlet opening into a coolant collecting chamber.
A similar cylinder head is known from AT 005 939 U1. This cylinder head is designed for a reversed coolant flow, however. The coolant flows from the upper partial cooling chamber via an annular transfer opening between the intermediate deck and a receiving sleeve for a central component into the lower partial cooling chamber and is guided via transfer openings into the cooling chamber of the crankcase. In the case of cylinder heads where coolant flows through said cylinder heads from the lower partial cooling chamber to the upper partial cooling chamber, the cooling of thermally critical regions of the fire deck is insufficient due to flow separations.
A liquid-cooled internal combustion engine with a cylinder housing for at least one cylinder and at least one cylinder head is further known from AT 503 182 A2. In this case, the upper partial cooling chamber is flow-connected via rising channels to the cooling chamber of the crankcase. The coolant reaches the upper partial cooling chamber directly from the cooling chamber of the crankcase via the rising channels and flows via an annular transfer opening between the intermediate deck and a receiving sleeve for a central component into the lower partial cooling chamber. The coolant leaves the bottom partial cooling chamber via lateral outlet openings.
Known cylinder heads come with the disadvantage that the intermediate deck is only insignificantly supported in the region of the cylinder centre to the fire deck by the annular transfer opening between the upper and lower partial cooling chamber, thereby allowing relatively large deflections to occur and thereby impairing the durability of the cylinder head.